User talk:BobNewbie
Sup. Noticed you archived your talk page, It is a freeing feeling knowing our world is a cleaner place. Anyways just wondered if you needed any help with anything, I have been doing a bunch and wondered if you knew something. On this wiki there is a Read More section at the bottom of categorized articles that adds a picture and the title of the article so that users can read on. I would like to be able to do something similar with a Drop down list but I can't for the life of me find the wiki code for a drop down list. So I was wondering if you knew another better method or the code, so that I can use it for better navigation. Thanks --Kaidb 23:05, December 22, 2010 (UTC) hey Hey, there is a user Drwhokid who is blocked how long is he blocked for as he could be useful for this wiki [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 15:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok could we like unblock him for a trial run just wondering Sorry I forgot to sign [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 15:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ﻿Thanks for unblocking how long does the trial last and there is a video on your page Fire Manipulation im just wondering are videos like that allowed Drwhokid 18:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Not bad the picture, message, and syntax are all ok. Your colors are a bit off though, I would go with red and black. With all white letters. Red so they know its a warning, black so they know its bad. Right now it almost looks like a christmas greeting. --Kaidb 16:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about making that page and in the page about seeing the future could i give the types by the two images todo with Isaac's sight of the future [[User:Gearedspy | Dayle Fowler]] 20:25, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ﻿ hi Nintendofan47 16:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC)i can see you have recently joined wikia.com.i have recently joined to. and im thinking we could be friends? answer Nintendofan47 16:58, December 28, 2010 (UTC)how are you a member for that long if you joined a month ago.and how important is an admin. Nintendofan47 17:11, December 28, 2010 (UTC) wow. you must be pretty stinkin important. Nintendofan47 17:20, December 28, 2010 (UTC). cool. they always leave stuff out. like in the fire breathing page. i added a whole new catagory for users. for video games. for fire breathing the left out bowser. how do you leave out bowser for fire breathing. Nintendofan47 19:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC)oh wow. thats cool. you know whats power i want. telekinisis and immortality. i really wish i had telekinisis. chat Nintendofan47 19:04, December 29, 2010 (UTC)thats cool. hey. since were in the superpowers wiki, im wondering. the powers that are on yuor homepage are the one you want. cause the ones i want are telekinesis and immortality. i really wish i had telekinesis. its awesome. Nintendofan47 19:06, December 29, 2010 (UTC)wouldn't time traveling mess up the past or whatever. cause murdering a butterfly in the past could drastically change the future. Nintendofan47 19:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC)you like animes. like dragon ball z or naruto Nintendofan47 19:34, December 29, 2010 (UTC)ok. the wiki that were chatting on. the super power one. it could expand forever. Hey I'm new here just moved in from the wikigrounds wiki and former vice president of the Brothers In Arms Wiki. Templates Hey Emile, Noticed a few spare templates sitting around unused, especially the , , and the templates. Might want to delete, or use those. The New Pages template looks cool. --Kaidb 21:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Collins Emile, Collins logged on yesterday, made some edits, and then hopped back off. I hope this is his first entrance back onto the wiki which would really expedite the process of getting Bureaucrats, if not that really kills our hopes of fully adopting the wiki. I am writing the new Newsletter now, if you have any news that you want to put in leave me a message. --Kaidb 16:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm glad your still on. Sometimes I feel like I'm doing this whole thing alone. But yea I think he may be trying to stop something, which is understandable, he started this wiki. I wish he would just promote somebody, that would make life so much easier. If we could get him to talk to someone then maybe. I think wikia should know that he never looks at or uses his talk page, Or anybody else's talk page for that matter. --Kaidb 17:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Im Logging off, have a good day Emile.